Patrick y Brad
by Motter
Summary: Patrick pensaba que el había arruinado todo, desde el momento en que golpeo a Brad, pero es Brad se había comportado muy estupido, había sido tan patán como para llamarlo maricon, y aunque se había liberado en cada golpe que se habían dado, aun cargaba con su dosis de agonía


**Título:** Patrick & Brad

**Pareja:** Brad/Patrick

**Otros personajes:** Sam, Charlie (personajes originales).

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen, si me pertenecieran el papa de Brad estaría en la cárcel siendo violado cada vez que le tiraran el jabon como Karma.

Patrick y Brad irían a la universidad juntos y se casarían y chalala chalala.

**Notas:** es técnicamente la historia original pero tiene cambios, muy notables. Esta historia primero la subi a Wattpad pero con la pareja de Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson. Por si la llegan a ver. Solo aclaro.

* * *

Cuando los dos estaban en su tercer año de secundaria, Patrick y Brad estaban en una fiesta juntos con el resto de los chicos populares. Patrick solía ser popular antes que Sam y Charlie le compran buena música.

Los dos, Patrick y Brad, se emborracharon mucho en esa fiesta. En realidad Patrick se dio cuenta que Louis estaba fingiendo estar mas borracho de lo que estaba. Estaban sentados en el sótano con alguna chica llamada Heather y cuando ella los dejo para ir al baño, Brad y Patrick se quedaron solos. Patrick sintió que era incomodo y excitante para ambos.

"Estas en la clase del señor Brosnahan, ¿verdad?"

"¿Alguna vez ido al show Laser Light de Pink Floyd?"

"Cerveza antes de licor. Nunca mas enfermo."

Cuando ellos terminaron su pequeña charla, solo se mimaron el uno al otro. Y terminaron llegando a segunda base justo ahí en el sótano. Patrick sintió como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera dejado sus hombre.

Pero el lunes en la escuela, Brad recito algo, que Patrick estaría escuchando por meses.

"Hombre, yo estaba tan destrozado. No recuerdo ni una cosa."

El le dijo esto a todos los que estaban en la fiesta. Se lo dijo a las mismas personas algunas veces. Incluso se lo dijo a Patrick. Nadie vio a Patrick y a Brad juntos esa noche, pero Brad seguía diciéndolo de todas formas. Ese viernes hubo otra fiesta. Y esta vez Patrick y Brad se dograron, aun así Patrick noto como Brad estaba fingiendo estar mas dogrado de lo que en realidad estaba. Y terminaron llegando a segunda base de nuevo. Y el lunes en la escuela, Brad hizo lo mismo.

"Hombre, yo estaba tan destrozado. No recuerdo ni una cosa."

Esto continúo durante siete meses.

Llego a un punto donde Brad estaba drogado o borracho antes de la escuela. No es como si el y Patrick estuvieran juntos en la escuela. Ellos solo estaban juntos en las fiestas los viernes, pero Brad ni siquiera podía ver a Patrick en los pasillos, mucho menos hablarle. Y era difícil, también, por que a Patrick realmente le gustaba Brad.

Cuando el verano llego, Brad no tuvo que preocuparse por la escuela o cualquier otra cosa, así que su afición a la bebida y a fumar se puso mucho peor. Hubo una gran fiesta en la casa de Patrick con gente menos popular. Brad se presento, lo que causo gran revuelo por que el era popular, pero Patrick mantuvo en secreto el porqué de que Brad llegara a la fiesta. Cuando la mayoría de la gente se fue, Brad y Patrick fueron a la habitación de este.

Tuvieron sexo por primera vez esa noche.

Esa noche Brad asumió el rol de la chica en términos donde sabemos que hay que colocar el paquete. Cuando ellos terminaron, de la nada, Brad empezó a llorar realmente fuerte. El había estado bebiendo mucho. Y poniéndose muy, muy dogrado.

Sin importar lo que Patrick hiciera o dijera, Brad seguía llorando. Brad ni siquiera dejaba que Patrick lo abrazara, lo cual realmente le partía por completo el alma.

Finalmente, Patrick solo subió los pantalones de Brad y le dijo:

"solo finge que estas desmayado."

Entonces Patrick se vistió y camino alrededor de la casa para entrar a la fiesta desde una dirección diferente de su habitación. El también estaba llorando y mucho y decidió que si alguien le preguntaba, el diría que sus ojos estaban rojos por fumar marihuana. Finalmente se sacudió el malestar y entro a la sala de la fiesta. Actuó muy borracho y fue hacia Sam.

"¿Has visto a Brad?" Sam miro los ojos de Patrick. Entonces ella hablo muy fuerte hacia la fiesta.

"Hey, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Brad?"

Nadie lo había visto, así que unas pocas personas fueron a buscarlo. Ellos finalmente lo encontraron en la habitación de Patrick… dormido.

Al final, Patrick llamo a los padres de Brad porque estaba realmente preocupado por el. No les dijo por que, pero les dijo que Brad estaba muy enfermo en la fiesta y necesitaba ser llevado a su casa. Los padres de Brad fueron y el papa de Brad junto con algunos de los otros chicos, incluyendo a Patrick, cargaron a Brad hasta el auto.

Patrick no sabia si Brad estaba realmente dormido o no en ese punto, pero si no lo estaba, fue un buen trabajo de actuación. Los padres de Brad lo mandaron a rehabilitación porque el papa de Brad no quería que el perdiera la oportunidad de una beca por fútbol. Patrick no vio a Brad el resto del verano.

Los padres de Brad nunca averiguaron por que su hijo se doraba y emborrachaba todo el tiempo. Tampoco lo hizo nadie mas. Excepto la gente que lo sabia.

Cuando el año escolar empezó, Brad evito a Patrick muchísimas veces. El nunca fue a las mismas fiestas que Patrick ni nada hasta hace un poco mas de unos meces atrás, esa fue la noche que arrojo piedras a la ventana de Patrick y le dijo que nadie podía saber y Patrick entendió. Ellos solo, por ahora se ven por la noche, en los campos de golf y en fiestas como las de Dan donde la gente es tranquila y entiende estas cosas.

Patrick, no se sentía triste por tener que guardarlo en secreto, por lo menos ahora Brad no tenia que estar borracho o drogado para hacerle el amor.

Después de tanto tiempo, paso lo inevitable y lo mas temido.

Básicamente, el padre de Brad, encontró a Brad y a Patrick juntos.

Claramente, como era de esperarse, el no sabia nada de su hijo, por que cuando los atrapo, empezó a golpear a Brad. No de tipo bofetada. Del tipo de lucha. De tipo real. Patrick le dijo a Sam que nunca había visto nada igual. Realmente había estado muy mal. El quería decir "alto" y "Lo estas matando" incluso el quería sostener al padre de Brad. Pero el simplemente se congelo. Y Brad seguía gritando "¡Vete!" a Patrick, y por ultimo, Patrick lo hizo.

Eso fue hace una semana. Y Brad aun no ha asistido a la escuela. Todo el mundo piensa que podría haber sido enviado a una escuela militar o algo así. Nadie sabe nada, aun, con certeza. Patrick intento llamarlo una vez, pero cuando el padre de Brad contesto, simplemente colgó el teléfono.

El lunes Brad volvió al colegio.

Se veía realmente diferente. No es que estuviera herido, ni nada. Su rostro se veía muy bien. Pero todos conocían a Brad por alguien que caminaba por el pasillo alardeando. Algunas personas caminan con sus cabezas gachas, por alguna razón. No les gusta mirar a la gente a los ojos. Brad nuca había sido así. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Patrick.

Los días habían asado muy lentos para Brad y Patrick, la inseguridad hundía al rulado por completo, Brad le evitaba, no le hablaba, incluso ni le miraba, esta situación acababa con la poca paciencia de Patrick.

Patrick se acerco a Brad, en la mesa que compartía con sus amigos para el almuerzo, pero Brad volvía a ignorarlo. Patrick estaba realmente enojado, pero Brad todavía le ignoraba. Entonces Patrick le dijo "Vete a la mierda" realmente muy enojado, se volvió para alejarse.

"¡Maricon!"

Lo había dicho lo bastante fuerte para que unas pocas mesas pudieran oírlo. Los amigos de fútbol de Brad se rieron. Unas pocas mesas se quedaron en silencio cuando Patrick se dio la vuelta con calma. El estaba realmente molesto como el infierno. Asalto la mesa de Brad y le dijo:

"¿Qué me has llamado?"

Patrick realmente estaba molesto, nunca nadie le había visto tan molesto y herido.

Brad guardo silencio un segundo, dando se cuenta del daño que estaba causando a ambos, pero sus amigos seguían incitándolo empujando sus hombros. Brad miro a Patrick y le dijo mas suave y aun mas malicioso que la ultima vez.

"Te llamé maricon"

Los amigos de Brad se echaron a reír aun mas alto. Es decir, hasta que Patrick lanzo el primer puñetazo. Es extraño cuando un cuarto se calla de una vez, y luego inicia el ruido real. Patrick y Brad estaban viviendo eso.

La lucha era dura. No hubo puñetazos limpios o cosas como se ven en las películas. Patrick y Brad se estaban descargando en aquellos golpes. Solo se podía ver lucha y golpes. Y quien estaba mas agresivo o enojado la mayor parte. Todo era demasiado parejo, hasta que los amigos de Brad se involucraron, y se convirtió en cinco contra uno.

Fue entonces cuando Charlie, uno de los mejores amigos de Patrick, comenzó a participar. No podía observar como herían a Patrick incluso si todo no estaba claro aun.

La mayoría se había asustado de actuación de Charlie, su hermano le había enseñado qué hacer en esas situaciones. Al final de la pelea, Brad y dos de sus compañeros dejaron de luchar.

Charlie miro al suelo y vio a Patrick. Su aspecto estaba muy desordenado, con todos sus rulos tapándole el rostro, Patrick estaba llorando, lo ayudo a levantarse, luego miro a Brad. Ellos nunca habían cruzado mas de mas palabras antes, pero Charlie creyó que ese era el momento para empezar. Todo lo que dijo fue:

"Si alguna vez vuelves hacer todo esto de nuevo, voy a decirles a todos. Y si eso no funciona, voy a cegarte."

Señalo al amigo de Brad que estaba sosteniendo su rostro, y sabia que Brad escucho y supo que lo decía enserio. No dijo nada a cambio, sin embargo, porque los guardias de la escuela vinieron a sacarlos a todos de la cafetería. Los llevaron primero a la enfermería, y luego con el Sr. Small. Patrick inicio la pelea, por lo que fue suspendido una semana. Los amigos de Brad tres días a cada uno por atacar en grupo a Patrick después de que estallo la lucha original. Brad no fue suspendido, ya que fue en defensa propia. A Charlie no le suspendieron, ya que estaba ayudando a un amigo cuando eran cinco contra uno.

Charlie y Brad tenían detención de un mes, a partir de ese día.

En el primer día de detención, Brad fue a sentarse a lado de Charlie. Se veía realmente mal. El realmente necesitaba de Patrick, como Patrick de el.

"¿Charlie?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias. Gracias por detenerlos"

"No hay de qué"

Y eso fue todo.

Cuando salieron de detención, Sam esperaba a Charlie. En el momento que se vieron sonrieron. Charlie no podía creer que Sam estuviera ahí, ellos habían estado un poco distanciados en los últimos días. Entonces vio como Sam volteo y le dio una mirada fría a Brad.

"Dile que lo siento" musito Louis.

"Díselo tu mismo" Sam respondió.

Habían pasado días, semanas realmente largas tanto para Brad como para Patrick, desde el día que todo acabo, Brad no había vuelto hablar con su padre y mucho menos con Patrick.

Patrick pensaba que el había arruinado todo, desde el momento en que golpeo a Brad, pero es Brad se había comportado muy estupido, había sido tan patán como para llamarlo maricon, y aunque se había liberado en cada golpe que se habían dado, aun cargaba con su dosis de agonía.

Brad estaba tan mal, incluso un poco mas mal de lo que Patrick se encontraba, el le había llamado maricon, frente a todos en la cafetería, el ciclo escolar estaba por terminar, iban a graduarse, iba acabar todo, mas rápido de lo planeado, y eso mataba a Brad por completo.

El ultimo día de clases, Patrick se encontraba festejando con todos sus amigos, en la fiesta que toda la escuela realizaba en ese instante, corrieron hacia las gradas, pero antes que Patrick cruzara el campo una mano lo detuvo. Era Brad. Su Brad.

"En verdad lo lamento" susurraba mientras lo besaba lleno de lagrimas.

Patrick se había quedado sin habla, aunque muchas veces deseo que eso pasara, hoy lo había tomado por sorpresa, por la más bella sorpresa.

"Huyamos esta noche" musito antes de volver a besar a Brad.

Patrick había mirado la inseguridad en los ojos de Brad cuando acepto, pero sabia que Brad no iba a dejarlo, ellos iban a huir juntos, como en las historias de amor que Charlie le recomendaba a Patrick, todo iba ir bien, Patrick tomaría un empleo y Brad también mientras encontraban una escuela nocturna, vivirían felices, lejos de los compañeros de fútbol de Brad y sobre todo de su padre.

La hora indicada llego, Sam y Charlie acompañaban a Patrick, Brad no llegaba, ya había pasado media hora, y las esperanzas de Patrick se las estaba llevando el viento, junto con la paciencia de Sam, quien estaba realmente enojado, pasaron diez minutos mas y Patrick estaba apunto de irse, cuando vio una sombra. Era Brad. Todo iba estar bien, ahora.

Pero Brad no llevaba ninguna maleta, no era que importara mucho, Patrick podría prestarle ropa, pero Brad no llevaba absolutamente nada.

"Lo siento no puedo hacerlo."

Fueron las palabras que acabaron con la razón de Patrick, Brad se veía mal, pero en esta ocasión Patrick se veía peor, Brad intento hablar con el, pero el solo ignoro sus palabras, Patrick se dio cuenta que todo era muy hermoso, como para que fuera verdad.

Días después, Brad y Patrick partieron a la universidad, los separaban ciento treinta kilómetros.

Había llegado navidad, era hora de volver a casa. Patrick mintió, diciendo que tendría que ensayar para una obra que estrenarían en enero en la universidad, ocultando su miedo por volver a enfrentar a Brad. Brad, Brad no quería ver a su padre, la mirada fría de este le recordaba todo lo vivido, tampoco soportaría ver a Patrick y no poder tenerle, así que sin ninguna excusa declino la invitación de su madre.

Habían pasado dos años. De nuevo era navidad, a Patrick ya se le habían acabado todo tipo de excusas para pasar las vacaciones con su familia, así que para celebrar su cumpleaños diecinueve, había aceptado volver a casa. Brad ya no sabia si estaba mas asqueado de la universidad o de la arrogancia de su padre, esta Navidad quería tener a quien abrazar, este año Brad acepto la invitación de su mama.

El tren había hecho la segunda parada del camino, la puerta del último vagón se abrió, Patrick subió peleando con su maleta, Brad volteo al escuchar el ruido y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Cinco pasos largos era la distancia que separaba los asientos del vagón y también era la distancia que separaba a Brad de Patrick, sus mirada ya no se habían vuelto a cruzar, una atmósfera tensa gobernaba el ambiente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Patrick había visto a Brad de nuevo en el tren, esas dos semanas le recordaban el tiempo en bachillerato, estaba en uno de los campos de golf en los que solía pasar tiempo con Brad. Sintió una respiración con el. El sabía quien era. Y como la última vez.

"En verdad lo lamento" susurraba mientras lo besaba lleno de lagrimas.

Patrick se había vuelto a quedar inmóvil, Brad le quería y estaba aquí de nuevo, pero tal vez era como la última vez así que solo dejo que Brad lo amara.

Después de unas horas de revivir todo aquello, Brad abrazaba y besaba mesuradamente a Patrick, con mucha devoción, Brad ya era valiente.

"Huyamos esta noche."

Patrick escucho como Brad había repetido sus palabras de hace algún tiempo. Lo miro confundido.

"No" contesto.

"¿Por qué no?" Louis estaba llorando de nuevo.

"Tu ya tienes tu vida Brad y claramente yo la mía"

Aunque Patrick fuese el menor con un solo año, había parecido demasiado mayor, Brad estaba tan deshecho como el día que renuncio a Patrick por miedo, realmente había sido un idiota.

Antes de marcharse, un deje de esperanza Brad le aclaro y reafirmo a Patrick que lo esperaría en el mismo lugar de aquella vez y a la misma hora.

Había llegado la hora, Brad había tomado todo mas rápido de lo que lo había guardado, llevaba quince minutos esperando a Patrick, el no llegaba, ya habían pasado treinta y cinco mas y el no llegaba, Brad no quería irse, el sabia que Patrick iba llegar tenia que hacerlo. Ya había pasado una hora con treinta minutos. Patrick ya no llegaría.

Regresaría a casa. Volvería a la universidad.

"¡Hey Brad!" escucho aquella voz que tanto amaba "Pensabas largarte otra vez sin mi."


End file.
